Lewis Rivers
Lewis Rivers is an e-Fed wrestler currently signed to CWA, EWF, FTCW, FZW, GWA, and RWA . He is a former member of the EWA, Impact-X and NXT-X rosters. ForumZone Wrestling (2010 - ) Season 1-4 TBD Season 5 Lewis Rivers signed with FZW when it made its return to the SCAW ForumZone, and would compete in the FZW: Champion Series to crown the Havok Champion. Lewis lost in the First Round to Big Ryck, and after the FZW: Champion Series, would be moved to the Chaos brand to compete in the Chaos Championship Tournament to crown the Chaos Champion. Lewis made it to the Finals before losing to "The Ronin" Alex Star, and would unsuccessfully challenge for the title at FZW: Ultimate 2015. After Ultimate, Lewis set his sights on the FZW Zeta Championship and "The Son of Anarchy" Jason Russo. Lewis scored victories over Jason in a Tag Team match and a Non-Title Singles match on FZW: Chaos 1 and FZW: Chaos 2, and would win a Number One Contenders Triple Threat match on FZW: Chaos 3 by pinning Ryan Knight to officially earn the opportunity to challenge Jason at FZW: Fallout 2015. Lewis was unsuccessful in the match, and would remain in the FZW Zeta Championship picture up until FZW: Menace to Society, coming up on the short end of a Number One Contenders Fatal Four-Way match to decide the challenger to Jason Russo's title at FZW: Descent into Madness. On FZW: Chaos 7, Lewis won a Breakthrough Battle Royal to challenge for Mike Cross' Chaos Championship at FZW: Descent into Madness. On FZW: Chaos 8, Lewis turned heel by attacking Mike Cross, officially rebranding himself as "First Class" Lewis Rivers. At FZW: Descent into Madness, Lewis Rivers won the Chaos Championship from Mike Cross and would retain it against Mike in a Submissions match at FZW: Quest for the Gold. Lewis then began a feud with the undefeated Samoa Joe, which resulted in Lewis retaining his Championship against Joe at FZW: Ground Zero to end his undefeated streak, but after the match would be approached by an old rival in Jason Russo, who announced he was trading in his FZW Zeta Championship for an opportunity at the Chaos Championship at FZW: Kingdom Come. Lewis would lose the Chaos Championship to Jason Russo at FZW: Kingdom Come, and would use his rematch at FZW: High Voltage, losing the match again. Lewis would remain in contention for the Chaos Championship up until FZW: Last Laugh, where Lewis announced his intentions to win the FZW Zeta Championship and become a Triple Crown Champion. Lewis Rivers won a Number One Contenders Triple Threat match to Red Mutiny's FZW Zeta Championship on FZW: Chaos 25, and would win the FZW Zeta Championship from Red Mutiny at FZW: Ultimate 2016, officially becoming a Triple Crown Champion. Season 6 Lewis Rivers would retain his FZW Zeta Championship against Red Mutiny at FZW: Emergence, which was the premiere of FZW's 6th season. Lewis would then begin a feud with Drew Galloway over the FZW Zeta Championship, with Drew Galloway earning victories over Lewis in both a Tag Team match and Singles match on FZW: Havok 28 and FZW: Havok 29. Drew Galloway officially became the Number One Contender to the FZW Zeta Championship on FZW: Havok 30 when he won a Triple Threat match by pinning "The Hollywood Icon" Deion Phillips, but would come up short at FZW: Fallout 2016 in the FZW Zeta Championship match against Lewis. On FZW: Havok 31, Lewis held an Open Challenge for his FZW Zeta Championship that would be answered by a former FZW Zeta Champion, "The Space Cowboy" Nick Gemini. Lewis lost the match by DQ, but still retained the title. Lewis then announced that next week he was holding another Open Challenge for his Championship that could only be answered by Superstars who have never held the FZW Zeta Championship. The Open Challenge was answered by Sami Zayn, who won the match by DQ but didn't win the Championship. FZW Owner/CEO Mike Cross would announce that on FZW: Havok 33, Lewis would defend his title against Sami Zayn and Nick Gemini in a Triple Threat match. Mike stated that the winner of the match would face the Superstar who wasn't pinned in an FZW Zeta Championship match at FZW: Menace to Society. Lewis won by pinning Sami Zayn, but on FZW: Havok 34 would be pinned by Sami Zayn in a Tag Team match where Lewis teamed up with the debuting Baron Corbin to take on Zayn and Nick Gemini. Lewis retained the FZW Zeta Championship against Nick Gemini at FZW: Menace to Society, and would begin a feud with Sami Zayn heading into FZW: Descent into Madness. Zayn became Number One Contender to the Championship by pinning Nick Gemini in a Triple Threat match also involving "The God of FZW" Keith Austin, and Zayn would defeat "The Perfect One" Nick Fairburn in a Pick Your Poison match. Lewis was set to face off with an opponent of Sami Zayn's choosing on FZW: Havok 37, but Zayn instead chose himself to face Lewis and would win via Submission. However, Sami came up short at FZW: Descent into Madness against Lewis Rivers in an FZW Zeta Championship match. On FZW: Havok 38, Lewis Rivers celebrated becoming the third longest-reigning FZW Zeta Champion in company history with a glass of champagne. Lewis announced that the following week on FZW: Havok 39, he would defend his title in an Open Challenge against any Superstar that he hasn't defeated yet to win or retain that FZW Zeta Championship. Lewis' challenge would be answered by the former two-time FZW Zeta Champion Alex Star, but Alex was unsuccessful after Lewis distracted the referee and hit Alex with a Low Blow followed by a Rags to Riches. FZW Owner/CEO Mike Cross would approach Lewis backstage after the match and state that Alex would receive a rematch on FZW: Havok 40, which Lewis would walk out of the match to retain the title. Mike would again give Alex a rematch for the Championship, this time in a No Holds Barred match at FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016 against Lewis. On FZW: Havok 41, Lewis Rivers competed in a Champion vs. Champion match against the FZW World Heavyweight Champion "The Son of Anarchy" Jason Russo. Jason would win the match, and after would be attacked by the Number One Contender to his Championship, "The Natural" Walter Scott. Lewis would pull Walter off, only to join in the attack. Lewis and Walter hit Jason with a Superkick/Rags to Riches combination, before "The Ronin" Alex Star ran out to the ring to make the save. Alex had Lewis set up for The Essence of Destruction, when Walter pulled Lewis out of the ring. The show ended with Lewis and Walter celebrating up the ramp with Lewis raising the FZW Zeta Championship. At FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016, Lewis would lose his FZW Zeta Championship to "The Ronin" Alex Star in a No Holds Barred match. Alex would win the match by making Lewis tap out to the End's Way, thus ending Lewis' FZW Zeta Championship reign at 126 days and also breaking his own record of combined reigns with three. Rage Wrestling Association (2011) TBA E-Fed Wrestling Alliance (2015 - 2017) Debut and Number One Contender for the EWA Championship (2015) At Ground Zero, Rivers made his debut for EWA in the inaugral Proving Ground match entering at Number #30. He eliminated Sting, Undertaker and finally Gunner to win the match. He made his singles debut on Shockwave #7 in a match against Davey Richards, in which he was victorious. Rivers would next face off against Eddie Edwards on Shockwave #9, in a match where he was successful. At EWA Purgatory, it was revealed that Lewis would face EWA Champion William Regal at EWA SuperBrawl for the EWA Championship in the main event. This was made official due to Regal retaining the EWA Championship in the Purgatory match. On the first episode of Shockwave following Purgatory, Rivers faced off against Gunner in a winning effort. Rivers would next appear on the Roddy Piper Tribute edition of Shockwave, attacking Regal during his match against Manik. Rivers would hit Regal with a Deus Ex Machina after the match and lay Manik out with a Photo Finish and raise the EWA Championship. He would come out to the ring once again later in the broadcast (just before the main event) and cut a promo berating the recently deceased Roddy Piper and challenged any of the legends in the back (that were in attendence to pay their respects to Piper) to a match. The challenge was answered by Piper's one-time associate "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff, whom he defeated. Rivers was chosen by Mr Anderson to face off against Gunner in a Pick Your Poison match, however the match ended in a draw after both men were counted out. EWA World Heavyweight Champion and First Class Enterprise (2015 - ) On August 22, 2015 at EWA SuperBrawl Lewis Rivers challenged William Regal for the EWA World Championship. Rivers won the match after Magnus interfered and hit Regal with a Mag Daddy Driver which set Regal up for the 5 Star Exclusive, which Regal would tap out to. This win would give Rivers his first e-Fed World Championship. During Round 1 of the EWA Tournament, it was revealed that Magnus had alligned with Rivers to form an alliance when Rivers joined in an attack on Tommy Dreamer, after Dreamer had just defeated Magnus to move on to the Quarter-Finals. On Shockwave #16, Rivers teamed up with "The Boss" Sasha Banks to defeat Kyjack Necro and the Starlets Champion Madison Rayne. After the match Rivers cut a promo announcing the name and official formation of First Class Enterprises, when he revealed that Sasha Banks had joined. Later in the show, Magnus (a member of the group) helped Walter Scott attack Allan Basham. This would reveal Walter Scott as a member of the group as well. At Slammiversary II, Rivers would retain the EWA World Heavyweight Championship over Bobby Lashley, thus resulting in First Class Enterprise holding all the gold with the exception of the EWA Hybrid Championship. As Ground Zero II aprroached it was revealed Rivers would face off against Undertaker at the event. At Ground Zero II, Rivers dropped the title to Undertaker ending his reign at 130 days. However on the following Shockwave, he complained and it was revealed that Undertaker would be stripped of the title due to a screwed finish and the title was declared vacated and would be decided at No Mercy in the Purgatory match who th new champion would be. At No Mercy, Rivers last eliminated Kyjack Necro in the Purgatory match (with help from First Class Enterprise) to become the first ever 2x EWA World Heavyweight Champion. As SuperBrawl II approached Rivers made the bold proclamation that F.C.E. would leave with all the titles in their possession. At SuperBrawl II E-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Lewis Rivers was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract along with his former First Class Enterprise co-horts Matt Morgan and Nick Fairburn. Lewis Rivers made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Impact Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament Rivers successfully faced off against Cesaro to advance to the second round. He is scheduled to face off against former rival, Mike Cross in the second round. The Crossverse (2013 - 2015) Impact-X (2013 - 2014) Debut and Xplosion Championship pursuit (2013) Lewis made his Impact-X debut on the third episode in a losing effort to the debuting Scott Taylor. Lewis would then make an appearance at Impact-X Slammiversary in a match to qualify for the Impact-X Television Championship later in the show in a losing effort, as Abyss won the match. Lewis would continue to lose until Impact-X 13 where he defeated Scott Taylor by submission. Rivers next appeared in a Battle Royal for the Xplosion Championship on Impact-X 17, he was unsuccessful. On Impact-X 18, Lewis defeated Xplosion Champion Mr Anderson in a Proving Ground match to earn a shot at the Xplosion Championship. Rivers would next compete on Impact-X 20, in a 10-Man Tag Team Elimination match, where he was the third man eliminated. Rivers received his Xplosion Championship match at Impact-X Genesis, but was unsuccessful. This would be Lewis' final appearence of Season 1. Xplosion Champion and Release (2013 - 2014) Lewis Rivers made his Impact-X return on the Season 2 premiere, Impact-X 29, winning a Battle Royal to earn another chance at the Xplosion Championship. Rivers received his title shot on ASCW Showdown 1, where he defeated Mr. Anderson, winning his first Crossverse Championship and his first-ever singles championship. Rivers would compete in his first match as Xplosion Champion on Impact-X 31 in a Proving Ground match against Mr Anderson, in a losing effort. This would set up a Triple Threat match for the Xplosion Championship at Impact-X Slammiversary II pitting Daniel Bryan against Mr. Anderson and the Xplosion Champion Lewis Rivers. On Impact-X 32, Rivers teamed up with his Slammiversary opponents in a winning effort against Chris Sabin and the Impact-X X-Division Champion Austin Aires in a Three-On-Two Handicap match. Rivers would lose the Xplosion Championship to Daniel Bryan at Slammiversary II. This would be River's last match with the promotion. He would never get his rematch as he was released after Impact-X Fight for the Right II. NXT-X (2014) Debut and winning streak (2014) Lewis Rivers would sit in the Crossverse Free Agency for a few days before he was signed to NXT-X. In the weeks leading up to NXT-X One Night Only: Champions Choice, vignettes hyping the debut of Lewis. He would make his NXT-X debut on Xplosion 39 in a match against Richie Steamboat. Lewis would pick up the win after hitting Steamboat with the Lighting Blade (Clothesline From Hell). Rivers would next appear on Xplosion 40 in a winning effort against Adam Rose after hitting the Spirit Bomb (Last Ride). Rivers would have yet another match on Xplosion 41, this time against Rick Victor in which he would be successful after hitting a Spirit Bomb. Rivers would have his fourth match on Xplosion 42 this time against El Phoenix Negro, and would once again pick up the victory moving to 4-0. Rivers would recieve an NXT-X Hardcore Championship match at NXT-X One Night Only: Great American Bash against Walter Scott, Konnor, Jay Lethal and the Champion Adam Rose, Rivers would be unsuccessful after Rose pinned Walter. After the event Rivers was revealed to be one of the 32 men competing in the inaugral NXT-X Tournament. Rivers would face off against The Congregation's Mason Ryan in the first round, in a winning effort. Rivers would once again be successful in the tournament in round 2 by defeating Ryan Knight. Rivers is set to face either Killer Ken or The Congregation's Kyjack Necro in the third round. In Wrestling Finishing Moves ForumZone Wrestling *e-Fed Elbow (People's Elbow) - "The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers (2010 - 2012) *The Prophecy (Testdrive) - "The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers (2010 - 2012) *Deus Ex Machina (Double Underhook Piledriver) - "The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers (2015) *The Prophecy (???) - "The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers (2015) *Six Figure Deal (Figure Four Sharpshooter) - "First Class" Lewis Rivers (2015 - ) *Rags to Riches (Package Piledriver) - "First Class" Lewis Rivers (2015 - 2016) *M.T.B. to Blow (Kinshasa) - "First Class" Lewis Rivers ''(2016 - ) Rage Wrestling Association *Six Figure Deal (Figure Four Sharpshooter) (2015 - ) *Rags to Riches (Package Piledriver) (2015 - ) Impact-X *Last Breath Superkick (Superkick) - ''"The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers ''(2013 -2014) *Prophecy (Hart Lock) - ''"The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers (2013 - 2014) NXT-X *Lightning Blade (Clothesline From Hell) - "The AniManiac" Lewis Rivers ''(2014) *Spirit Bomb (Last Ride) - ''"The AniManiac" Lewis Rivers ''(2014) EWA *Deus Ex Machina (Curb Stomp) - ''"First Class" Lewis Rivers (2015) *High Maintenance (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker) - "First Class" Lewis Rivers (2015 - ) *Photo Finish (Cutter) - "First Class" Lewis Rivers (2015 - ) *5 Star Experience (Shining Triangle) - "First Class" Lewis Rivers ''(2015 - ) EWF *Breakin' Bank (Bridging Triangle Choke) *Money to Blow (Knee Strike to Opponents Head) GWA * Money to Blow (Running Knee Strike to Opponents Head) (2017- Present) * Six Figure Deal (Figure Four Sharpshooter) (2015-2016, 2017- Present) * Rags To Riches (Package Piledriver) (2015-2016) Championships and Accomplishments CWF *1x CWF Zero-G Champion DWA *1x DWA Tag Team Champion (w/ Walter Scott) E-Fed Wrestling Alliance *Winner of the Proving Ground match (Season 1) *3x EWA World Heavyweight Champion Full Throttle Championship Wrestling *1x FTCW Wild Card Champion Forum Zone Wrestling *1x FZW Chaos Champion *1x FZW Zeta Champion *1x FZW Havok Tag Team Champion (w/ Kyle4000) GWA *1x GWA Tag Team Champion (w/ Walter Scott) *1x GWA Television Champion *1x GWA Universal Champion *1x GWA Champion Impact-X *1x Impact-X Xplosion Champion New-ECW *1x New-ECW Television Champion New-UCA *1x New-UCA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Alex Star) NXT-X *3x NXT-X Hardcore Champion Professional Wrestling Xtreme *1x PWX World Tag Team Champion (w/ Walter Scott) Rage Wrestling Alliance *1x RWA Intercontinental Champion UCW *1x UCW Wildcard Champion Entrance Themes ForumZone Wrestling *"Walk With Me" by Joe Burden (2010 - 2011) *"My Town" by Hollywood Undead (2012) *"DC or Nothing" by Wale (2012) *"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (2012) - used while teaming with Kyle4000 *"Hate Me Now" by Nas (2015) *"I Am" by Wood Child (2016 - 2017) *"Immortal" by Eve To Adam Rage Wrestling Association *"My Town" by Hollywood Undead New-UCA *"My Town" by Hollywood Undead New-ECW *"King Of My World" by Saliva EWA *"Anywhere" by Woo Child (''June 13, 2015 - August 22, 2015) *"Hate Me Now" by Nas (August 22, 2015 - March 31, 2016) *"I Am" by Woo Child (March 31, 2016 - '') *"Something New" by Rev Theory - used as a member of First Class Enterprise *"We Own The Night" by Rev Theory - used as a member of First Class Enterprise EWF *"Immortal" by Eve To Adam (''May 16, 2017 - Present) GWA * "Hate Me Now" by Nas * "Immortal" by Eve to Adam Nicknames *"First Class" - CWA, DWA, EWA, EWF, FTCW, FZW, GWA, RWA, UCW *"The Prodigy" - FZW, Impact-X, New-ECW, New-UCA, PWX, RWA *"The AniManiac" - NXT-X Category:Forum Zone Wrestling Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:NXT-X Category:Crossverse Category:E-Fed Superstars Category:Original